Wasabi (Earth-14123)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14123 | BaseOfOperations = San Fransokyo | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Hall; Jordan Roberts; Robert L. Baird; Dan Gerson | First = | HistoryText = Wasabi is an intelligent young man and notable student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, majoring in applied physics. Among his group of friends are the colorful team he would eventually join to form Big Hero 6, being Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred and Tadashi Hamada. After meeting him, he also qickly became friends with Hiro. Wasabi is described as neurotic and compulsive. Out of all his friends, Wasabi is arguably the most grounded, and appears to be the one with the most common sense, initially finding Hiro's plan to form a team of superheroes to stop a villainous masked man to be insane. In reality, such an idea would sound ridiculous. With these facts, Wasabi is often mistaken for a coward, as he's easily scared and disturbed when facing intense situations, whilst his friends generally take a more fearless, or considerably less excitable approach. Wasabi is overly a "by the book" kind of person, strictly following rules and believes in using law and order as a way of going about everyday life. Whilst the other members of the team prefer to jump into action spontaneously, Wasabi would usually stand aside for a few moments to concoct a plan, eventually putting it into immediate, affective motion once he does. With the other members of the team being rather reckless at times, Wasabi's ultimate composure and ordinance can be a valuable source of prosperity amongst the team, specifically when dealing with crime-fighting. Even so, Wasabi's lawful nature can sometimes annoy the others members of the team, specifically Go Go, who was openly frustrated with Wasabi during a high-stakes car chase through the city as the group tries to evade the villainous Yokai; as Wasabi would constantly follow the various rules of the road as he drove, slowing down their escape and making them an easier target for Yokai's clutches. Wasabi is also shown to go by a system: where there's a place for everything, and everything is in its place; as shown during his introduction at San Fransokyo Tech, where he showcases his carefully organized and divided tools to the newcomer in the form of Hiro. His intense dislike for disorder is also seen in the snippet, where Go Go comedically grabs a tool, thus tarnishing the entire ordinance of his table, and resulting in a tantrum. However, despite his normally cautious and somewhat anxious personality, he can be very brave. This was shown during Big Hero 6's first confrontation with Yokai. While Yokai had Go Go and Honey Lemon cornered, Wasabi intervened and confronted the masked villain to prevent him from harming his friends, demonstrating he is willing to risk his life for them. It was also shown that while he does normally prefer being organized and having a plan, he can think on his feet and react quickly and effectively to a situation. This was shown when he was being squished by Yokai's microbots between two thick metal walls, and expeditiously responded by using his lasers to cut a hole underneath him and escaping. He was also able to use the lack of gravity during the battle with Yokai to his advantage as he swiftly and agilely cut down a number of Microbots, advising the other team members to do the same. Interestingly, the latter action also demonstrates Wasabi's sense leadership. | Powers = Like the rest of his teammates, Wasabi's scietifically engineered abilities are based off his latest school project; laser induced plasma. In addition to his natural physical strength and scientific skill, Wasabi's suit contains a pair of retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms. These blades are razor sharp and can slice through most, if not all, materials with relative ease. In battle, Wasabi appears to be the most powerful (or capable) member of the team, excluding Baymax, as seen when he used his plasma blades and own physical agility to counter nearly every one of Yokai's attacks. He has very quick reflexes, as shown during training when he easily cut down all of the tennis balls aimed at him from the quick tennis ball cannon without getting injured and was able to hold his own for a short time against Yokai (while not overpowered, Yokai was able to use the microbots to grab Wasabi's feet). | Abilities = | Strength = Plasma blade | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Wasabi's Battlesuit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wasabi is voiced by Damon Wayans, Jr. in the Disney Animation film Big Hero 6 and by Khary Payton in Big Hero 6: The Series. For the movie, he was changed to African-American, as opposed to his Earth-616 counterpart, who is Asian. | Trivia = * In Fan Friction, he takes on the codename "Chop Shop" after being named as such in Karmi's fanfiction. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Wasabi on the Disney Wiki }}